opposites attract, evo holiday au
by spookyghostcat
Summary: when Dr Holiday develops a sleepwalking habit accompanied by nightmares what at first appears as stress is revealed to be a nightmare no one saw coming. ( currently re-writing this story! )
1. Strange things are happening

Authors note: im writing most of this at the same time with no sleep while neglecting school work and social life. Also my laptop is broken so this was all done on my phone, expect spelling mistakes due to auto correct. i am typing this somewhere else and pasting it here, when I said I would write it I don't know if this is what you all had in mind but I hope it meets expectations. -

time: after caesar, and after beverly but before black knight.

White knight had called Dr Holiday, six and rex to the briefing room. " I think you would all be interested in seeing what triggered the alarm last night." The grumpy older man said in an unamused voice then put the dark colorless security footage on screen. It was holiday walking around the hallways near the petting zoo at night, her eyes were closed, her hair down and she was not wearing shoes like she had fallen asleep before she finished getting ready for bed.

Rex laughed. " so holiday sleep walking set off the alarm " he was the only one amused. The doctors face was red " I don't remember any of that! And I have no history of sleep walking! PulseI woke up... in my room...o-on the floor."her denial fadded. Six looked serious as always. " if this has not been a problem before, we could just lock her door at night. " no one argued so that was decided to be the best course of action.

Until the next day when holiday was seen coming in threwa window two stories below her room. It's unclear how she climbed down it would not be an easy task especially if it was dark or one was asleep and had never done anything like that before.She dropped a beaker on the floor while moving papers around she cleaned her work area but in her unconscious state did not notice the now broken glass on the floor. She was in pajamas which were slightly ripped asumingly from the climb and stepped on the glass with no protection cutting her foot. She then walked back to her room foot leaving a trail of bloody foot prints. That was how six found her the next morning. Sleeping on the floor with messy hair ripped up clothing and a bloody foot with a trail leading to her.

Six woke her up carefully at first she just looked confused then she felt the pain and winced " ow, my foot.. why is.." She looked down at the blood. " what happened!" She sounded more shocked than anything. Six picked her up. " you were sleep walking again.. it's getting worse." He carried her back to the lab and sat her down. She started cleaning the wound and picking glass out of her foot. Six cleaned up the glass and the blood from the floor. " you said this never happened before?" He asked braking the long silence. " never... But I guess I've been more busy and stressed lately. It could be psychological"

Six didn't say anything at first.He did not believe holiday was crazy and this was a new thing. " why do you say that." He asked while adjusting his glasses. She was wrapping bandages around her foot. " I keep having nightmares..." She stared at her foot. " it's probably nothing I'll talk to a professional about it if it keeps happening but I need to get dressed now." She carefully tested her foot on the cold white providence floors. Then walked or rather limped to her room. Six watched her go and cleaned up the rest of the blood while he waited for her to come out or for white to call them in again, he had no idea how she got out of a locked room.

White knight went over the black and white footage again. No one knew how she did it but white knight wanted it to stop. " you'll be seeing a counselor once a week until this stops and your window will be locked.

Holiday went about the rest of the day like normal but with six watching her more closely. She was tired from getting no actual rest. She stairs up well into the night to finish her work for the day. Six stopped her outside her door. " what?" She asked and rubbed her eyes. " you need someone to watch you to make sure you don't hurt yourself." Six said. The doctor frowned. " you and white knight are making a bigger deal out of this than it has to be." She said but six didn't dubge " fine... you can sleep in my room." She bid not look him in the eye when she said this, mostly because sge wasnt completly aginst the idea. He followed her into the room it was less plain than his, she had some plants in beakers And piles of books scattred everywhere along with papers covering a small desk.Next to her bed was a small table with a book titled for Beverly so six decided against opening it.

He knew she haf been meaning to give the book to Beverly for a while, that it was a diary of sorts, she wrote down something in it evreyday until Beverly was cured but never knew when to give it to her. Six didnt want to be part of it because it was personal between the sisters.

He pulled the chair out from her desk and sat in it. This made holiday slightly uncomrtable but it was late And she was too tired to care that much as she had been working all day and got getting proper sleep. They had shared a bed before but in his mind six was working. Holiday fell askeep quickly but reacuring dreams still haunted her the moment her mind stopped fighting to stay awake.

Six managed to watch her for about an hour before he started to fall asleep. Normally he would not have fallen asleep so easily but being around holiday and listening to her peaceful breathing made him almost forget that something could be wrong. She was peaceful, calm, kind, welcoming, and for a short time he forgot that anything else mattred.

He fell asleep for what only felt like a momentbefore he woke up to the feeling of a cold breeze coming from the window. No one was in the bed, looking up he saw a sillouett in the window about to jump. In the moonlight it didn't look human, when he moved it turned to look at him, fourglowing eyes met his, pale white skin framed by long black hair, a almost human face above a monstrous body that was almosthuman, female, but with two extra sets of arms each with claws about as sharp as the fangs poking out of its twisted smile.

As his eyes adjusted more moon light filled the room and for a second it felt like time was standing still, neither of them moved. Until a cloud covered the moon sending the two into darkness, four glowing eyes vanished with a scraping sound as the creature climbed down the wall. Six ran to the window but when he looked down the creature was gone. When he looked down he felt as though he was falling.

Six woke up suddenly. He was falling from the chair, hitting the ground waking holiday up, she had been standing with a bunch of papers in her hands and some books on the floor. She looked around wide eyed forgetting where she was. " what am I doing?" She dropped the papers. Six sighed it was a dream. He took his glasses off, sometimes he forgot to take them off when he slept. " I fell asleep. I don't know what you were doing but it looks like you've been trying to work in your sleep. " maybe he was doing the same things, just in his dreams. " are you still having nightmares?" He asked.

Holiday was still a bit disorintated as she sat on the bed. " yes. I am, but they have nothing to do with books or paperwork. im not renacting my dreams im doing something conpletly unrelated. maybe musle memory? ugh... i just want to sleep peacefully. " she had done research on sleep walking in the previous days if she had spare time. Maybe this was normal. Maybe she really was working too hard, but it's not like she was reacting her dreams she didn't move in her dreams,

Most of Holiday's dreams involved Beverly or rex being strapped down to a table in a dark lab not like the ones at providence and she would be watching taking notes as someone, sometimes her, other times van klise, but mostly people she didn't know, with out faces you cut open the still living evos for dissection. But it was more than a simple dissection rex or Beverly, sometimes even holiday herself was starving, covered in scars, they would be shocked or enjected with things. She was a scientist why was she having dreams like this,she was used to experiments, almost desensitised to it but this was not simple experiments this were torture. It didn't make sense, where werw these dreams coming from.

Holiday didnt realize she had been staring at the floor while remembering her dreams or that she wrapped her arms around herself like she was cold. She looked over at six. Who was watching her " it's ok I'll be fine. I think i just need to relax more, sleep walking can be caused by stress."

This time six laid on the bed with her and they both fell asleep and stayed asleep until the morning.

it was only a dream right. What kind of reality did dreams really carry, it could not really mean anything right?


	2. Dreams and Visions

Six woke up first, he went back to his room to get ready for work. He let holiday sleep in then came back to see if she was awake. He knocked on the door and was going to wait for her to respond but after hearing something drop on the floor and a scared sound from holiday that was not quite a scream but more like a squeek he pushed the door open and ran to inside. She was staring at the mirror her hair was up and she was dressed for work, she had dropped her brush on the floor or at least knocked it and a hair strainer off the counter. " sorry I just." She paused and looked down " I just dropped my hair brush in fine." But that was a lie, she looked pale and even though she calmed herself down quickly it was clear she was distracted. " doctor?' Six said. She knew she was caught. " it's nothing I just thought I saw someone. But no one's here other than us, it's probably just because I'm not getting enough sleep." She smiled already looking better. Six didn't say anything more on the topic.

They both went to the lab, today holiday would have to talk to a counselor, sometimes solders had to do it too it was not a weird thing at providence, fighting huge monsters, wondering who could turn next, sometimes the rest of the world forgot how bad things were if they even knew, the news always made it sound like the world was ending, the public had hope with rex, and providence as well as other organizations although they were far less professional. But providence agents saw the worst of it, they knew how bad it could get, no one was unaffected so it was not a far stretch for white to assume that doctor holiday might have some form of PTSD or insomnia at least, though sleepwalking was not a common sign of those.

Holiday was not as sure, things were looking better for her, she had her sister back, she was closer with six and rex, rex had his brother, and while she still had a lot of work to do and never got a brake it was not as bad and nothing serious or traumatizing happened outside of the normal life or death stuff. There was a chance it happened slowly that she could deal with the stress and fear but over time something was braking.

" so do you prefer to be called Rebecca or Mrs holiday, wait are you married.." a nice lady with short red hair, blue jeans, and a basic plain light blue top smiled waiting for an answer.

" oh umm doctor holiday is fine." She smiled back and let out a sigh, she didn't realize she was holding her breath. " alright doctor, so what's the problem? " she was expecting a story of how holiday was haunted by a mission she went on or something along the lines of what the agents would say, she didn't expect a cheerful. " oh it's nothing that serious, I've just been sleep walking, white knight is mad that iset off the motion ditectors.. I guess I've also been having bad dreams, but I somehow climbed out my window while I was asleep." Holiday didn't really have anything to hide she wanted to get this over with. psychology was not the most exact science.

The lady, her name was Maddy sighed. Then she smiled " that's not what I was expecting, but this is a good start!, the sleep walking sounds dangerous but I'm more concerned about the dreams, so one thing at a time and well get to the bottom of it!"

Holiday was surprised at how exited and energetic this lady was. " are the dreams about something that happened " Maddy asked

" no."

Maddy nodded " are they about something relating to current events in your life."

" not current, no."

" so they relate to your past but didn't happen? Are you scared that they might happen."

" no they're just dreams, unrealistic ones at that... But they relate to when my sister was an evo before she was cured. Sometimes anyway, other times it's rex or me. The faces switch around but the same thing is happening."

Maddy leaned forward holiday inched away. " and what exactly is happening in them?" She appeared to be interested.

Holiday hesitated. " dissection , which of course is fine I'm not grossed out by a little blood or some guts.. But also torture.. like whoever is on the table is being experimented on and kept alive but just barely, they're suffering. But the scientist keeps working. "

Maddy leaned back." Are you ever on the table, or are you the scientist?"

Holiday looked tired. " one or the other or neither, sometimes both. Like I said they're unrealistic. Its not a perfect reacuring dream there are changes. I wake up feeling like i didnt sleep at all."

" I think taking some time off, maybevisiting your sister would help. I can give you pills to help you sleep if you want, I can tell by looking at you that your not sleeping enough, or working too much. I will ask white knight to give you a week off but have someone observe you while you sleep. " holiday nodded " I don't think I'll need the pills. But time off might be enough. I don't think I've got a day off in seven years, not that I'm going to complain I like working here. "


	3. a day off?

Together they could not convince white to give holiday a whole week off because something could happen but she could have one day off at a time until something did happen or until she was needed, which was not much different from normal she just was not aloud to spend her spare time finishing reports or monitoring rex.

Six and rex were given the same thing under the condition that they watch holiday and make sure she relaxed and didn't work, but rex would leave to go fight evos so it was mostly holiday and six.

Holiday could have stayed with her parents and Beverly but decided that would also be stressful, they would ask questions that she didn't want to answer and probably bother six as well so instead she requested to take Beverly on a trip. They planned for three days because that's the longest they've gone with out something important happening even though she was supposed to get a week off.

They rented a motel room on the coast of California, the beaches would be fun for Beverly and maybe help holiday relax. She kind of wanted to take samples from some mutated redwood trees but six caught doing this and stopped her. " you said we were just going for a walk." He raised an eyebrow at her.

She sighed. " I know but these evos are not dangerous enough for providence to deal with, and even normal red woods are fascinating. They.. " she trailed off six didn't have to say anything else, she put her stuff back in her bag and they started walking again, it was still early morning. Beverly was with them but she was distracted by the huge trees and over all old, mythical feel to the place. " it's so pretty here. " she smiled at holiday who smiled back. " stay closer to us ok." The trails were clearly marked but that didn't mean much when the trees, or who knows what else could grab you. But for the most part it was unevent full.

They stopped for coffee at a little shop. Rex had managed to join them so he and Beverly sat at a different table They wanted to be outside and smell the ocean sent in the air. And talk with out the adults watching them, mostly because they were talking about them.

Inside holiday and six were quiet, she sat opposite of him at a small two person table in the little shop. It was mostly empty. She drank her coffee while trying to think of something to say.

It was six who broke the silence. " you didn't sleep walk last night, but you were shaking. And you kicked me." Holiday was embarrassed " sorry. I'm still having the same dream." He put his hand on here she let go of the cup and held his hand instead. " I tried ignoring it, that didn't work. So I tried analyzing it. But I don't understand it. Most of the things in it shouldn't bother me. But I wake up feeling sick, and not like my self." Six could relate he had done a lot and seen a lot in his life, he could not remember how many people he killed or monsters he fought. But holiday was different she was a better person than him, a good person. She should not have images haunting her when she closed her eyes or hear a victims last words, or be scared that she might not be good. Because holiday was good, one of the best people six knew despite their line of work. " is there anything I can do?' He squeezed her hand tighter and she did the same in response. She was scared to let go. " just being here is helping. " she smiled.

She changed the topic, six listened to every thing she said but only responded if he had to. Eventually the two teens came back in. " can we go to the beach now?" Beverly asked, both were smiling and happy, they were young enough to still push the weight of the world off there shoulders.

They agree and drive to the beach in a car they rented for the next three days, the sun was higher in the sky now so there were more people on the beach and less fog than there would be in the morning it was bright, sunny and welcoming. There were no nightmares here just the sun, and the sound of the ocean, no one thinking about the talk rocky cliffs on either side or what darkness might be hiding just below the water.

Holiday took the opertunety to show rex the tide pools, he had seen them before when he snuck away but this was more of a lesson than a ' let's look at some fish' type thing.

Then rex and Beverly went to play in the water and climb on the rocks while holiday sat on the beach with six. The ocean has a relaxing but energizing effect on most people and holiday was not an exception to that rule. She was smiling for the first time since the dreams started.

It didn't last long, she thought for sure she heard someone calling her name, a voice she didn't know which then laughed. She refused to react no one else seemed to hear it. Six noticed that she had stopped smiling and held her hand again.

She looked at him, smiled again but only for a second. She leaned on him and he put his arm around her. She felt tired suddenly. Didn't she just drink coffee? More voices no it was the wind.

Both a two teens made there way back to six and holiday. They were laughing covered in water with sand stuck to there legs and feet. " we're hungry." Rex said. " can we get something to eat and come back?" Beverly smiled. " or go to the mall here, I want to get something to remember this trip by. " rex turned to her " yeah, maybe I should try that too. Them maybe I don't forget next time I black out."

It was not very scientific but she was not going to say no. She looked at six. " tired of sitting here yet?" He stood up then helped her up. They all brushed the sand off themselves before getting in the car, rex and Beverly put clothes on over their swim suits, After they were dry enough to and got in the car.

Six drove holiday stared out the window. Neither of them talked but rex and Beverly were happily chatting in the back seat. They never hung out so they had a lot to catch up on.

The trip to the mall consisted of rex being unable to pick one thing so he bought a lot, Beverly buying a was shell necklace and holiday buying some clothes. Six didn't like shopping so he just followed them around and worried the security guards.

It was late when they got back to the motel but the kids were not tired and the pool was not closed so they took a room key and left the room to swim. Holiday had not heard anymore voices and convinced herself it was the wind. She went in the bath room to take her hair down and get ready for bed but when she looked in the mirror it was not her face looking back.

She screamed, there was a sound of glass braking sixpushed the door open. " what... why did you scream." Holiday was staring at her now normal reflection. In the broken mirror "I must be losing my mind. " that thought terrified her, what else would she have if not her mind. She was shaking. Six pulled her close to him not sure what else to do or really even sure what was going on. " what happened." He didn't like asking twice. " the mirror i.. I didn't see my reflection, it was something else. Six, I'm scared what if something is wrong with me, what if I can't go back to work or I hurt someone. " he didn't have the answers so he kept holding her, he took her hair down. " you should sleep. " she didn't want to sleep anymore, she was afraid of the feeling she got from the dream. But she was tired so she did as she was told. The others came back just after this, six was laying in bed with holiday so she would fall asleep. They didn't ask what happened to the mirror. Because holiday did not allow rex to share a bed with Beverly, rex had been sleeping in a chair. The room only had two beds, but the chair was big enough to sleep in.

athors note: rex sleeping in a chair is based off when i go to cons my friend once shared a room with us, he was the only boy and all of us girls claimed the beds so he slept in a chair. also the next few chapters will take a whike to publish becausr im rewriting them. im changing the stoey to be more hurt/comfort. dont worry things wont be this peaceful for much longer, unfortunetly im not sure how to keep including holix in the rest of the story but ill think of something.


	4. that night

Holiday was back there again, back in thatcold dark lab with gray and redwalls, incagein the middle of the room,this time she was on the table. She knew if she made a sound someone would come threw the door. She was exausted and starving but it didn't compare to the fear and anxiety that filled her mind, or the pain in her side and taste of blood in her mouth; she knew better than to make a sound but had no control over her dream self. She screamed and struggled and coughed threw the pain of moving only thinking that she had to get out, that she had been here too long, she wanted rex or six to come smash down the door or to think of a clever way to escape. But they would not come, insteassomeone, no something that pushed the door openslowly while itlaughed, the same laugh that she heard before a sillouett that she saw before in the mirror but this was the first time it was standing and she was on the table. " your taking a brake " it spoke in a high sing-song voice before lowering it's tone to something more sinister " now it's my turn. " holding out the last word as though it were somehow more important. Then the dissection started, holiday waiting point of view threw out the dream but each time feeling the cold metal pierce her skin. It held a different torture device in each of it's six arms and flashed a fangged smile at her while it worked.

Six woke up realizing holiday was not by his side. He jumped out of bed fast but silently so he didn't wake up rex or Beverly. He checked the room and bath room. No Rebecca. He was about to look outside when he heard a sound on the other side of the door, he opened it slowly. He didn't know if she was awake or not she was sitting leaning against the wall with her arms around her legs and her head on her knee. She looked up, her eyes were red and she had tear marks on her face. She stood up and hugged six with out saying anything. He didn't have to ask what was happening, the dreams were getting worse. " well go back tomorrow. Take you to a doctor see what's going on." He pulled her closer. " your going to be fine." He said. she could see it in his eyes that he meant it. Of course she wanted to believe it too. " I want to go back to work, I need to know what's wrong with me. " six looked into her eyes. " alright." Honestly he didn't mind going back to work, fighting was all he knew, he didn't know this relaxed life nor did he like it, it was too hard to pretend to be normal when evos were tearing up towns.

They went back in the room, he held her close to him until morning, scared of losing her. Scared she would lose herself. Good people should not be haunted like this or have to fight demons and if he could help he would do anything. He knew what it was like to see horrible things when he closed his eyes, or to have sounds haunt you at the edge of sleep; holidays dreams went real thankfully, but they had the same effect. He could tell she would not get used to it like he had so they needed a better understanding of what was going on and why. He had a bad feeling.


	5. crime reports

They packed up there things a bit sad to be heading home. Holiday had not taken much out of her bag so she just put what she did take out aside from the clothes she was wearing back in.

Rex and Beverly didn't know what was going on six and holiday kept it between them and rex only knew about one sleep walking incident they wondered if six and holiday had a fight, was that why the mirror was broken. They sat quietly watching the news.

" new evo incident left one security was guard left badly injured , as the mall was broken into last night," blurry footage of a six armed figure appeared on screen not that anyone was watching it, the adults were packing the teens were gossiping. " only an emerald necklace with a gold chain is missing, secure guard claims the women was dangerous and insane. What is providence "... the tv went to commercial.

nextauthors note: it was a mistake for this to be marked complete, I'm still getting used to the app. I'm also still getting used to having a phone in general... auto correct is bugging me but I need it for spell check. Anyway I'm rewriting evreything after this, don't worry you will see evo holiday soon ;)

My writing should improve too because I'll be less distracted. Hopefully. I'm very busy in real life, guess that's why I'm still obsessed with this show instead of something knew, that and writing is like a dream job. Have a merry Christmas or whatever you celebrate this time of the year -


	6. I should of been there

A few days had passed since they returned to work, Holiday was pushing herself to focus on anything but her nightmares. Six when he was not on a mission with rex was in the lab watching holiday work.

a pen fell to the ground for the tenth time that day. " are you sure your ok. " six asked probably for the third time. " i'm fine. " Holiday muttered and picked up the pen, it was hard to work with someone watching you especially if you were attracted to that someone and they were watching you more intensely than anyone else would. " your making it hard to focus. " Holiday finally said, hoping six would not get mad. He didn't, but he also missed the point. " no i'm not, you can't focus because it's 9:30 at night. " she looked up at him, was it really she got far less work done with six watching than she would on a normal day. It's hard to keep someone out of your mind when they're standing a few feet from you their eyes glued to you but with no one speaking. " you also forgot to eat. " six said.

he walked over and took the pen from her hand setting it down. Holiday sighed " I know I should go to sleep. It's stupid to be scared of a dream... but when I wake up I feel sick. " Maddy had said it could be stress, stress can also make you sick, Beverly got sick after pulling three all nighters to finish her finales, being an evo for so long meant she missed a lot of school. It was hard to tell what six was thinking because of his glasses and general personality, she amused he thought she was being a baby about all this." I was going to say, you should eat. " he paused. " but yes, after that you should take a brake. " sleeping was all six did on brakes since neither he or holiday got any days off and because six would often go from one missions in one timezone then go to the next to say rex or have to track rex down after he ran away his sleep schedule was completely destroyed.

" alright. but come with me. " Holiday said, not that six had a choice he was supposed to be watching her anyway. It was too late to get food from the cafeteria not that they ever had good food anyway so instead they went to the closest open pizza shop.

" Beverly wants me to tutor her, I think it might help rex to have someone to study with too. " Holiday said, staring the conversation like always. six didn't respond right away, he was teaching rex things too, like what plants were poison and what poisons could or could not be detected, rex was not interested so six gave up. " lets deal with one problem at a time."

A simple statement but an impossible task, life didn't work that way, the human mind does not work that way. Most problems are connected, fine a cure, take care of rex, spend time with beverly, stop having nightmares, sleep, eat, work. Some problems seemed impossible, how many years had she been working to find a cure, and yet every time she was close something went wrong. " which problem are you referring to. " Holiday asked slightly annoyed. which problem was more important anyway, you can't work if your health is bad, but right now working seemed to be the only thing that helped, she didn't want six to think she was crazy either.

six didn't know what to say. " your health is more important right now. " But there was a possibility, fighting evos, stressing about finding a cure, dating a man who was clearly too dark for someone with such a kind heart, beverly, rex. Everything since the nanite event, no one would blame holiday for a few nightmares, even Holiday would be able to understand why she was having them so these must be different, there has to be some other reason.

they didn't talk much threw out the rest of dinner, holiday said she wanted to be alone so six went to his own room. With nothing else to do he decided to unpack his suitcase from the trip since, he found a bag from their mini vacation that was not his, it was Holiday's, they must of mixed them up somehow. Looking inside he found a necklace that was not like the ones he had seen the girls buy at the mall, carefully he places it back in her bag, it looked familiar he wanted to believe he had seen her wear it before but he couldn't remember all he got from it was a bad feeling.

The next morning he walked to her room to wake her up and ask about the necklace but she didn't answer when he knocked on her door. She was not in her Lab, the petting zoo, or the cafeteria and would not answer her communicator, somewhere along his search he asked rex to help look, neither of them could find her so six went back to the bedroom, he had the password for her door so he let himself in.

No one was inside but their appeared to be signs of a struggle. Small plants were knocked off her desk onto the floor along with papers, her computer keybored was hanging off the table, the mirror was broken the only thing not messy was her bed meaning whatever happened happened before she went to sleep.

" this is not good. " Rex said walking in the room behind six. " six. what happened. was it van klise or... " rex knew six didn't know or they would be going after holiday already. He didn't need to be glared at from behind dark sunglasses but the moment he was he shut up.

Six called white. Rex watched, it was one of those rare times six takes off his glasses, and slightly less rare times where six and white knight argue. Eventually Rex was told to leave the room along with everyone else.

\- a week later -

Rex and six both kept looking for holiday in their own ways, Knight called off the agents he sent to look for her and alerted the cops instead. As important as holiday was she was still just as replaceable as the rest of them. He was getting impatient with Six. Beverly had found out Holiday was missing when she showed up for a tutoring lesson and she was not there. Six had to tell her while rex explained in more detail. " Rebecca can't be gone, how could you let this happen. " She started to cry. Neither rex or six knew what to do. " If i knew this would happen i would of done anything to stop it. " Rex said. " We care about her as much as you! and were not going to stop looking for her. " Rex tried to defend himself, but deep down he felt like it was his fault. Six didn't say anything. The two teens started arguing, placing blame and guilt on each other and themselves. " Fighting is not going to find her. " Six finally said, they both jumped forgetting he was there neither teen spoke after that at least not until six left. He went back to her room to look for clues, cops missed things all the time but six was trained in this kind of stuff, if someone took holiday he would be able to find something. The journal she kept for Beverly was still next to her bed, quietly he put it in his coat pocket.

Mean while Beverly was still talking with rex. " im sorry i didn't mean what I said i'm just confused. " She didn't trust six, mostly because she didn't know his real name, and he didn't talk much. Holiday liked him but now she was missing. Rex insisted six would never hurt holiday but Beverly didn't know if she even trusted rex that much, But she wanted to trust them, from what Rebecca said they helped save her. " I just want my sister back. " she looked down, her eyes stung. How could she just vanish so quickly it almost didn't feel real. Rex put his hand on her shoulder. " well find her. we wont stop looking. " He tried to sound confident but he was just as upset, He never knew his mom but Holiday was like a mom in some ways, at least she took care of him and would always let him talk to her even if he was being annoying, She was the heart of the group and even though it had just been a week tensions were already high, no one knew what to do. " I'll walk you home. if we find her you'll be the first to know. " Rex promised.

/ authors note: I can't keep working on this as much as i would like, i know it's not the best i thought i would have time to fix things but things keep getting worse. i'll be fine eventually and im going to keep trying to update. but i felt you should know some of what's been going on and why this does not had my focus.

general stuff like school, student coulis, and work kept me busy before, on brake i was visiting family, i've gone to a funeral as well since starting this so i was depressed for a while. now my mom is sick, it's not cancer at least not that we know yet they're still doing test but even if it's not cancer it's still not the kind of sick you just get better from. she might go blind too. im learning to drive, trying to graduate early, get into college, work, and im part of the student counsel, i've also been sick recently, had a cold over brake, sometimes i get dizzy or weak because of low blood pressure and other health issues, and now i have the flue. nothing is really looking good right now, the house is falling apart, the cars not working right, were extremely poor so we can't afford to fix any of it just adapt I also can't go to the doctor . I wanted this story to be well written but it's not turning out like i hoped so im going to take a brake until things get straitened out. hopefully they will soon, life is stressful sometimes but i'll be fine. not many people were reading this anyway. thank you for reading i'll try to be back soon.


End file.
